Dolor, pelea y amor
by Takeru fang
Summary: Un dolor por un beso y una amistad destruida, pelea por recuperar esa amistad y un amor que superara cada obstaculo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS EH VUELTO Y LES TRAIGO AQUÍ MI SEGUNDO FIC. Y LES AGRADESCO QUE COMENTEN (PORQUE EN LA OTRA NO ME COMENTARON TANTO ¬¬) Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE PRIMER CAPI.**

Dolor, pelea y amor. Amistad destruida.

Eran las dos de la tarde en Odaiba, y un joven, y una muchacha se encontraban en un departamento discutiendo.

-QUE SI- Decia Tk.

-QUE NO- Contestaba molesta Kari.

-QUE SI-

-QUE NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-NO-

-SI-

-Ja, lo admitiste- dijo Tk muerto de la risa.

-QUE NO-

Bueno se deben preguntar porque andan discutiendo pues la razón es muy triste(para uno de los dos).

_Flashback_

_-Tk voy a ver a Davis a su casa, porfa continua el proyecto y orita que vuelva te ayudo- Decia Kari con cara de perrito._

_-Ok-Dijo Tk que no resistía la cara de perrito pues se veía muy linda._

_-Bueno ya vuelvo- Dijo Kari y se retiro de la casa._

_Pasaron 2 horas!!! Tk se arto y fue a casa de Davis pero al mirar por la ventana vió a Kari besándose con Davis, esto lo sorprendió mucho pues Kari no le dijo nada, esto lo entritecio porque el la amaba, así que se fue a la casa y espero a Kari. Cuando ella llegó, Tk enseguida le pregunto:_

_-¿Por qué te besabas con Davis?-Esto agarro de sorpresa a la castaña- Y no digas que no es cierto, porque te fui a buscar por la tardanza y los encontré besándose-_

_-Tk…yo-_

_-No digas nada solo dime…¿Lo besaste?-_

_-No-_

_-No me digas mentiras ¿Si lo besaste?-_

_-Que no-_

_-Yo digo que si-_

_-QUE NO-_

_-QUE SI-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y eso nos lleva ahora.

-Sabes que Kari-

-¿Qué?- Decia la castaña más confundida.

-No quiero ser amigo de una chica mentirosa y que no dice lo que hace…asi que aquí termina la amistad, me voy- Dicho esto se levanto y dio un último vistazo a Kari que comenzaba a llorar y después se fue.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

Tk ya no se reunía con los chicos por temor de verla a ella. Mientras tanto Kari se empezó a volver solitaria, pero su hermano no permitiría que su hermana le pase eso y por eso decidio hacer un dia de campo con todos a excepción de Tk (Lo de la antigua amistad de Tk y Kari solo lo saben Matt y Tai) y solo faltaba alguien…

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Davis-

-Oye Kari otra vez gracias por lo de hace una semana-

-………..-

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Davis.

-Nada, solo que te odio- dijo muy segura Kari y eso dejo a todos muy sorprendidos

-Porque…por…tu culpa…MI AMISTAD CON TK SE A TERMINADO Y TODO POR EL BESO QUE ME PLANTASTE-

CONTINUARA.

**OK CREO QUE LA DISCUSIÓN FUE ALGO TONTA PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA ALGO MÁS, ASI QUE DEJEN REWIEVS Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DE:**

**DOLOR, PELEA Y AMOR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO ME FUI DE VIAJE Y YA VOLVI PARA TRAERLES ESTE SEGUNDO CAPI Y GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA.**

Dolor, pelea y amor. Peleare por él

Todos estaban asombrados por lo que dijo Kari y Davis nada más intentaba evitar la mirada asesina de Tai. Todo se empezó a volverse un silencio incomodo hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Si eso pasó ¿Porqué tk se enojo?- Pregunto Yolei (Siempre chismosa).

-No lo sé- Decia Kari

-Creo…que deberías…saberlo- Dijo Matt casi en susurro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Kari muy confundida.

-A…mi hermano…le gustas-Al terminar la frase todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando- Tal vez…por eso…se enojo…-

-Y…¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?-Preguntó Kari.

-Me dijo que tenia miedo de que lo rechazaras-

-No dejare que esto acabe así, ire a verlo- En ese momento Kari se paró y se marcho en dirección a casa de Tk.

Tk estaba en su casa sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido del timbre lo sacó de ellos, Tk se paró con pereza y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una muchacha de estatura mediana, ojos azules, cabello rubio, e hiba vestida con un lindo vestido color azul.

-Ho…Hola- Decia Tk muy sorprendido por la belleza de la chica.

-Hola soy Catalina(No me acuerdo si se llamaba así) , no se si te acuerdas de mi, era una de las digielegidas-

-Si fue cuando te salvamos-

-Bueno, pues tu abuelo me dijo que ustedes vivían aquí y me contó mucho sobre ti y quería…-

-¿Qu…-No acabo la pregunta puesto que ella lo besó.

Kari iba caminando hacia la casa de Tk pensando como decirle que el le gusta también y sin darse cuenta ya estaba justo enfrente del edificio y sin más subió por el ascensor, pero al llegar se encontró con una chica besándose con Tk. Ella no lo podía creer, Tk el chico de sus sueños besándose con otra chica, entonces al verso eso decidió retirase.

-¿Porqué fue eso?-Preguntó Tk.

-Pues me gustas- Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero…-

-Por lo menos podríamos intentarlo, me voy a quedar tres meses, por favor-

-Esta bien entonces…-

-Entonces ¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Kari se encontraba en su habitación llorando, Tai preocupado por su hermana entro en su habitación y la abrazo.

-No te pongas asi-

-Pero…como voy a estar al ver a Tk besándose con otra-Decia Kari llorando cada vez más fuerte.

-Bueno…ahora que dices eso…-

-¿Qué?-

-No fue lo mismo que pasó con Davis-

-No-

-¿Porqué?-

-Te lo explicare-

_FLASHBACK_

_-Hola Davis ¿Porqué me llamaste?-_

_-Queria mostrarte algo- En ese momento Davis sacó una caja de cartón y adentro había una cámara de video._

_Kari no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la cámara en sus manos, cuando empezó a verlo noto que el video era para ella. El video era muy largo pero el tiempo pasó muy rápido sin que lo notara y llegó al final del video lo cuál la sorprendio mucho…era Davis diciéndole que la amaba._

_-Davis yo…-Pero fue callada por un beso de este._

_-Solo dime tu sientes lo mismo que yo-_

_-Lo siento…pero no…yo amo a…Tk-_

_-Te entiendo pero gracias por ser sincera conmigo-_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Con que eso paso-

-Si-

-y ¿Qué haras?-

-Peleare por él-

**AQUÍ LLEGÓ EL SEGUNDO CAPI.**

**T_T LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, TAL VEZ DEJE UN TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PUES YA VA A EMPEZAR LA ESCUELA Y SON MUY EXIGENTES PERO LES PROMETO QUE NO ABANDONARE MIS FICS.**

**CHAO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS AUI ESTOY DE NUEVO Y LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPI , Y DEJEN REWIEVS.**

Dolor, pelea y amor. Novia y corazón destrozado.

Eran las dos de la tarde en Odaiba y en un pequeño parque se encontraban Tai, Sora, Matt, Yolei, Kari y Cody. Todos esperaban a los demás digielegidos para hacer un día de campo.

-Hola- Dijeron Joe, Izzy y Mimi (regreso por su familia).

-Hola-Les respondieron todos con alegría.

Después de un rato llegaron los demás, excepto Tk que aún no llegaba. Treinta minutos después llegó acompañado por una chica que dejo boqueabiertos a Cody, Davis, Tai, Izzy, Joe y Matt, el último recibió un codazo de Sora. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Quién es tu amiga tk?- Preguntó con curiosidad Davis que seguía babiando por la chica, lo que Tk se dio cuenta.

-Si cierto- Respondía Tk tranquilamente- Ella es Catalina, mi novia-

Eso último que dijo Tk dejó a todos sorprendidos, Davis no se lo creía y más porque recordaba que Kari le había mencionado que le gustaba Tk. Kari en cambio estaba muy adolorida ya que era la misma muchacha que vio que se estaba besando con Tk ese día en frente de la puerta del apartamento de este. Matt , Tai y Davis estaban indignados al saber que a Tk le gustaba Kari y viceversa, los tres querían destrozarle el rostro pero se contuvieron. Mientras los demás no salían del transe.

-Tu…tu…novia?-Preguntó Izzy.

-Si ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Tk al ver la cara de asombro de todos.

-Un minuto…te llamas Catalina?- Preguntó Tai.

-Si- Respondió.

-Ya sé quién eres- Todos al oir decir esto a Tai lo voltearon a ver- Eres la chica elegida de Francia, a la que salvamos Tk y yo-

-Si soy yo-

-Vaya que te acuerdes de algo Tai- Dijo Tk esto hizo que todos sacaran una pequeña carcajada.

-Me tengo que ir nos vemos- Dijo Kari que se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección hacia su casa, que era seguida por Tai.

-ESPERA- Grito Tai pero fue ignorando.

Kari llegó a su casa y entró a su habitación y comenzó a llorar. Tai llegó y vió que su madre estaba detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Kari con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasó Tai?-Preguntó su madre.

-Ah Kari…se le…rompió el corazón…-Dicho esto su madre se pusó seria.

-¿Quién?-

-qué?-

-¿Quién le rompió el corazón a mi hija?-

-T…t…Tk- Dijo finalmente y su madre en seguida se fue a su habitación, pero oyo como su madre sonaba triste por Kari que estaba sufriendo.

Tai se quedo un rato en su casa, pero saber que su hermana estaba sufriendo lo lleno de rabia así que tomo una chaqueta ya que hacia frio y salió de la casa en dirección hacía donde vivía Tk.

Mientras tanto Tk estaba en su casa casi dormido sobre el sillón de la casa hasta que el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando la abrió recibió un puñetazo en su cara de Tai.

-Te voy a matar- Gritaba un Tai rojo de furia

-¿Porqué?- Pregunto confundido Tk.

-POR ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A MI HERMANA-

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL TERCER CAPITULO, Y TENGAN PACIENCIA PUES TAL VEZ SUBA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, DEJEN REWIEVS.**

**CHAO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA EH VUELTO Y QUISE TRAERLES ANTES ESTE GENIAL EPISODIO DE MI HISTORIA Y SIGAN PORFA OPINANDO.**

Dolor, pelea y amor. Los huevos

Tai golpeaba a Tk que solo recibia los golpes sin intentar esquivarlos, Tai estaba enfurecido y no le importaba que Tk sangrara mucho pues su enojo lo controlaba.

-Jejeje- Rió Tk

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Voltea-

Tai volteo y vió a la madre de Tk justo detrás, esto la asusto y Tai por la vergüenza huyo de ahí y no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué pasó Tk?- Preguntó su madre mientras curaba sus heridas.

-Tai me golpeo…porque dijo que le rompi…el corazón a Kari-

Su madre ya no pregunto nada más y siguió curando las heridas y cuando termino se dirigió a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todos los digi-elegidos se reunieron pues Izzy los cito en su casa por una emergencia al llegar todos se sorprendieron.

-Tai, Kari, tk, matt, sora, Davis, izzy, jolei, cody, ken, mimi, joe-Dijeron los digimons.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Tai.

-Les trajimos una sorpresa- Respondio agumon.

Palmon y Piyomon traían un hubo cada una Sora y Mimi se emocionaron.

-Este huevo es de Gabumon y mio- Dijo piyomon.

-Y este de Agumon y mio- Dijo Palmon pero continuo- Y nace por el amror que se tienen entre los dos nuestros elegidos- Lo último rubizo a Matt, Tai, Sora y Mimi.

-Pero no es todo- dijo Agumon- Según el número de huevos que nascan es el amor que se tienen, un huevo representa amor fuerte, dos casi invencible y tres insuperable-Sentencio agumon.

-Bueno entonces el amor de los cuatro es fuerte-Dijo Matt

-De los seis-Interrupio una voz a lo que todos los digi-elegidos voltearon y vieron a patamon y gatomon el primero trai una canasta sobre el donde venían tres huevos- Estos tres son de Gatomon y mios-Termino de decir patamon lo que hizo que todos voltearon a ver a Tk y Kari, los cuáles ya no estaban en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Gatomon.

Nadie contesto esto preocupo a ambos digitales y ambos dejando los huevos a cargo de Piyomon y Palmon salieron en la búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto Kari y tk estaban en el parque, era un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Kari lo detuvo.

-¿Me amas?- Preguntó Kari lo que hizo que Tk volteara a verla y después agachara su cabeza- Porque yo si-Termino de decir Kari, lo cual sorprendio a Tk.

-Si-afirmo Tk.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL CAPI Y PRONTO LO CONTINUARE. DEJEN REWIEVS.**

**CHAO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS LO PROMETIDO ESTA HECHO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC (APLAUSOS EN EL ESTUDIO Y UNO QUE OTRO GRITO DE EMOSIÓN) Y SIN MÁS ESTE CAPITULO, PERO A MI LADO TENGO A "FUEGO" (LO LAMENTO MI CONSIENCIA 2 ESTARA INTERVINIENDO EN EL CAPI.**

Dolor, pelea y amor. Beso y más….

-Si-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no dijiste que te gustaba?- Preguntó muy desesperada Kari.

-Porque ahora se que Davis te gusta-Dijo fácilmente Tk.

-Eso es mentira Tk, el me besó pero lo rechaze y es porque estoy enamorada de…ti- Dijo Kari.

-jajaja-Rió Tk

-De ¿Qué te ríes?-Preguntó desconcertada Kari

-Pues chistoso, pues creo que fue bueno terminar con Catalina-Dijo Tk (Fuego: Cuando pasó eso O.O muéstralo Yo: Callate!!!!!)

-¿Cuándo?-

-Hoy en la mañana, le dije que nuestra relación no funcionaria, pero que seamos amigos y ella no negó y acepto terminar- Dijo Tk que volteó a ver al cielo.

-Entonces…podríamos…ser…(fuego: Dilo de una vez!!!!)-Pero Kari fue interrumpida pues Tk la besó en los labios y lo que no vieron ambos es que Patamon y gatomon ya los habían encontrado pero se escondieron para no interrumpir el momento.

-Pareja (fuego: al fin!!!)-Dijo Tk(fuego: Mejor Kari. Yo: Ya deja de interrumpir!!!) después de separarse de Kari.

-Si!!!-Dijo Kari que grito la respuesta pues necesitaba sacarse esa felicidad y que mejor manera de gritar.

-Entonces que te parece si volvemos con Izzy y los demás, pues deben andar preocupados- Kari asintió y ambos se retiraron.

**Fuego: Hola a todos vine desde el otro lado del cerebro del escritor ¬¬, para decirles que estare con ustedes todo el fic si!!!.**

**Yo: No lo creo (Saco la basuca de Halo y le disparó y se muere), listo perdón por la interrupción y continuemos.**

Kari y tk volvieron a casa de Izzy y al parecer todos los miraban con caras picaras (las chicas a Kari y los chicos a Tk) y después de un momento Tai se llevó a Tk hasta la salida, y TODAS las chicas jalaron a Kari a otra habitación.

-Bueno, Kari- Dijo Mimi.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Kari.

-¿Qué se sintió ser besada por el menor Ishida?-Termino de decir Sora lo cuál hizo que Kari se sonrojara.

-N…nos….vie…ron-Preguntó Kari.

-Nosotras no, pero patamon y gatomon si-Kari se sonrojo aún más al saber que sus digitales los vieron besándose.

-Aunque Kari-Dijo Yolei.

-¿Qué?-

-No nos haz respondido la primera pregunta- Respondió Mimi.

-Ahhhh-Kari estaba muy sonrojada hasta que al fin respondió-Si-.

Todas (a excepción de Sora) saltaron de la emoción, felicitándola y diciéndole que debe hacer para controlar un novio y bla, bla, bla, bla. Mientras tanto Tai deja de jalar a Tk hasta que llegan al parque y ambos se sientan en una banca.

-Bueno Tk- Coenzó a decir Tai

-¿Qué?-

-Espero que cuides bien a i hermana, pero te estare vigilando y no intentes robarles tantos besos en la boca-Este último enrojeció totalmente a Tk.

-Tai como, supiste?- Pregunto Tk aún más rojo (imagínense un volcán en erupción).

-Te lo dire, patamon y agtomon salieron a buscarlos y al encontrarlos los vieron hablando y después besándose, bueno eso dijeron- Termino de contar Tai y esto hace que Tk casi explote al saber que su digimon lo vió besándose con Kari.

-Tk-

-Si?-

-Mejor volvamos a casa Kari te debe nadar buscando jajaja-Dicho lo último Tai salió corriendo regreso, pero Tk estaba paralizado por lo dicho y al volver en si salió disparado diciendo.

-¡Esperame!-

**BUENO A TERMINADO EL CAPI 5 Y LAMENTO LA MUERTE DE "FUEGO" PERO INTERRUMPIA MUCHO, SI QUIEREN QUE VUELVAN DEJEN UN REWIEV CON SU OPINION Y SI QUIEREN QUE REGRESE Y CHAO.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO ES QUE ESTABA OCUPADO CON "LA LEYENDA DE LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA" QUE TAMBIEN SUBIRE UN CAPI PERO POR AHORA AGRADESCO SU APOYO Y FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO =).**

Dolor, pelea y amor. Fin y despertar.

Tk llego a la casa y vio a todos los chicos sentados con caras de fastidio**.**

**-**¿Qué les pasa?-Preguntó.

-Eso-Dijo Matt señalando a todas las chicas con los huevos y platicando de forma que solo ellas saben hacerlo.

-Ohhh-

-Hola Tk-Dijo Kari por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que se sonrojar y se empezaran los chicos a reír de él.

-Hola-

-Mira-Dijo mostrándole uno de los huevos de gatomon y patamon-Toma-y se lo entrego.

Tk tomo el huevo y por diversión lanzó el huevo al aire y lo atrapo, pero justo al voltear notó que todas las chicas lo miraban mal pues pudo a ver roto el huevo.

-NO LO VUELVAS A HACER-Les dijeron todas.

-Perdón-Dijo Tk con una cara de espanto horrible.

-JAJAJAJA-Se rieron todos los chicos e hizo que se pusiera rojo pero de furia-VAMOS NO TE ENOJES.

-Si, por favor-Dijo Kari que le dio un beso a Tk en los labios e hizo que se calmara.

-Bueno, ya cálmense tortolos que hay que divertirnos un rato mientras los padres de Izzy no vienes-Todos asintieron a lo que Tai dijo y se pusieron a platicar jugar, claro que los huevos los dejaron en una habitación.

La noche paso entre risas, enojos y peleas (unas muy pocas), Ya cuando todos se y van a ir Tk y Kari fueron al balcón.

-Que hermosa noche fue hoy-Dijo Kari.

-Si-Dijo tk y kari volteo a verlo, se quedaron mirando un rato y se acercaron hasta que se besaron.

De repente se escucho el sonido de un despertador.

Tk se levanto y abrió sus ojos y dijo.

-Todo fue un sueño, pero uno muy bueno-Dijo mientras bostezaba.

Tk se levanto y fue hacia el balcón y miro la hermosa mañana hasta que alguien lo llamó.

-¿Qué fue un sueño, papi?-Dijo un pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos canela (No se ustedes pero no me gusta esa combinación entre cabello rubio y ojos canela pero lo puse para que se dieran una idea), Tk volteo a verlo y lo alzo.

-Sí, ¿Qué fue ese sueño?-Dijo una voz junto a él.

-Uno muy bueno, Kari-Dijo Tk al momento que volteo a verla.

-De ¿Qué?-

-De cuando nos volvimos novios…¿Si lo recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo, y más que ahora estamos casados-Kari lesonrió y se acerco y lo beso.

-Asco-Dijo el pequeño-Mejor me voy-Dijo y se retiro a su habitación.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno-Dijo Kari mientras se retiraba.

-Si, mi amor-

Y esta es la vida de Tk que después de muchos años está casado con Kari y tienen un hijo de 4 años, es ahora un escritor y muy reconocido, Kari es maestra en un jardín de niño, ambos son felices,ya que aún con el **dolor** y la **pelea** que se han puesto en frente de ellos su **amor** las supero a cada una de ellas.

FIN.

**EH TERMINADO MI SEGUNDO FIC, FUE MÁS CORTO QUE EL PRIMERO PERO ME GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE COMENTEN Y LES PROMETO QUE SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO Y NO PARARE, CHAO Y QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ DIA.**

"**EL AMOR SE ENCUENTRA EN DONDE MENOS LO ESPERAS, PUEDE ESTAR ESPERANDOTE EN LA ESQUINA =)"**


End file.
